


Green Is Not A Creative Color

by TheRedLotusFlower88



Series: The Life And Times of Nagachika Hideyoshi and Sakamoto Ryuji (may or may not include boyfriends) [14]
Category: Persona 5, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Conversations, Established Relationship, Hide reassures him thou, Humor, Insecure Sakamoto Ryuji, Jealousy, M/M, Protectiveness, just a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 06:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14279415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedLotusFlower88/pseuds/TheRedLotusFlower88
Summary: "I swear, if he tries anythin' with 'Kira.....""Relax, Ryu. You know their relationship is nothing more, but intense rivalry."In which Ryuji expresses concerns (jealously) about Akechi and Akira hanging out, and Hide relates all too well with that feeling.





	Green Is Not A Creative Color

"I swear, he pops up _every single time_ I turn around."

Hide just sighed as his fellow blond continued to ramble on and on about his most hated person.

Now who is this hated person, you may ask? Goro Akechi.

That is to say, what Ryuji feels about him isn't warrant; from what he knows, Akechi has been dogging the Phantom Thieves since they've started to become more popular, and he has made his opinion about them very clear to anyone who's listening. It's fair for Ryuji to feel the way that he does when it came to the amateur detective, especially with how shady he's been acting recently. _Especially_ recently.

"Maybe he's secretly a fan of you guys." Hide teased, grinning when Ryuji gave him a flat look in response.

"Dude, I'm serious! I think he's up to somethin'. Do you agree?" He asked, looking at Hide with desperate, pleading brown eyes that reminded Hide of a kicked puppy. In the back of his mind, he wonders if this is how he looks to Kaneki.

"I agree. It's almost like he's a ghoul with how my senses tingle being around him." No matter how comical that sounded, Hide was serious. Anytime Akechi would appear near their group, with Hide and Kaneki in the background, everything within the human just _screamed_ untrustworthy at him. He only gets this way around shady humans, whereas with ghouls, the alarms in his head typically screams _danger._ For some reason, Akechi seemed like a mixture of both, which really wouldn't be the first time, even though this had happened to a non-human person.

Upon thinking that, Hide shivered.

"Thank you! I know no one really trusts Akechi and all, but it's nice to have someone in my corner!" Ryuji said, beaming at Hide. Hide gave him a soft humming noise before flipping the pages of his comic book, not taking his eyes off of it.

"So....what's this  _really_ about?" He asked. Ryuji blinked in surprise.

"Wha? Dude, I just told you - I don't trust Akechi, that's all. I just want confirmation that I'm not going crazy when I say Akechi is weird." He said, frowning at Hide.

"Yeah, but that's not all. Tell me, what has Akechi recently done that caused you to go on a rant about how much you don't like Akechi?" Hide asked, still not looking at the Phantom Thief. Said Thief just pouted, folding his arms.

"Why does he have to do somethin' in order for me to claim that I don't like Akechi?"

"Because, even though you're very opinionated, you don't usually go on rant about people, unless it's affecting you in some way. Like, Kamoshida for example," Hide glanced at Ryuji from the corner of his eyes. "You are within your right to not like him after all he's done, but like I said - you had a reason to not like him. Akechi hasn't done anything to you, personally, not that I know of, so it begs the question," He turned to the squirming blond fully, placing the book down. "Has Akechi done anything to you?"

Ryuji went silent, unable to look at Hide in the eye, as he fiddled with his shirt. Hide continued to wait, patiently, until-

"It's Akira," Ryuji started. _Bingo._ "Recently, Akechi has been appearing wherever he goes, and of course Akira's suspicious about it. He's constantly asking his opinion about the Phantom Thieves, and Akira tries to throw him off, but he just won't budge," His shoulders started to slump. "It sucks, because Akira can't do anything about it. Not if he doesn't want to give us away. So he's forced to make friends with him," That's when Ryuji's face started to scrunch up, as if he had smelt something awful. "But...I can't help, but notice how _touchy_ Akechi is with Akira. He's always touching his hand, giving him this....smile. This warm, if not a little creepy, smile. Sometimes I think he stares at Kira for far too long, and I can't help but notice a....certain interest in his eyes," Ryuji's eyes narrowed. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say Akechi has a crush on Aki."

Hide had to hide a smile at the nicknames. It was simple thing, yet, Hide (and Akira) loved it to bits when Ryuji calls him Aki. Ryuji is rarely the one for nicknames, so whenever he does say it, it makes them even more special. And he has said two of them.

"From the way you describe it, it really does sound like a crush," Hide said, noticing the deepen scowl on Ryuji's face. "All that's missing is the blush. Did he blush?"

"If he did, Aki isn't telling me," Now Ryuji was pouting with folded arms. "Most of the time, he catches Akira alone. And almost every time, it feels like...." Ryuji bit his lip. "It feels like, if they aren't enemies, do you think Akechi would want Aki?" He looked over at Hide, and the older male had to wince at the desperate, barely concealed, hurt in his eyes.

Yeeeah, Hide knew _exactly_ where this was going. And it wasn't like this isn't a justified question, just a loaded one.

Because, criminal record or not, Akira was _hot_. And Hide was pretty sure that if Akira didn't have the record hanging over his head, he too would've had a fanbase, almost as big as Akechi's. It wasn't rocket science - Akira was probably the most wanted man among the tweens Hide has ever seen, even with the record, and oddly enough, he charmed everyone he's met, including apparently a rival, so it's no wonder why. Akira could have anyone he wants, and having to know Ryuji for so long, on a personal level, of course he's not going to take that lightly. Ryuji was already insecure about himself as it is, he didn't need the idea of Akira dating so many other people, better looking people, rubbed in his face.

And, even if Hide couldn't relate to _that_ part - Kaneki wasn't exactly Mr. Popular before ghoul phase - he can still relate to the jealously and insecurity part.

Because, like Akira, Kaneki has his very own stalker. And, much like Akira, Kaneki didn't like him, but apparently, Tsukiyama Shuu has proven himself worthy as an ally, and Kaneki had kept him around. In the back of his mind, Hide likes to think he does it solely for entertainment purposes, but Kaneki never talks about him often, so Hide couldn't be so sure. He's only met the Gourmet ghoul once, and Hide immediately knew he wouldn't like him. Shuu had been constantly standing next to Kaneki, _too close_ for Hide's comfort, smiling all eerily and pretending to be friendly, and whenever Hide saw him staring at Kaneki, there was this look in his eye that Hide didn't like to think about or know.

And granted, Kaneki made it very clear that he did not think of Shuu that way, that still didn't mean Shuu wouldn't try something. The jealously and insecurity stems from the fact that Shuu was a ghoul, something Kaneki can relate to, and unlike himself, Shuu didn't need protecting, and it always seemed like Kaneki got along with ghouls better than he did with his own, former, species - including Hide. It was a thought that cut deeply, when he thinks about it.

"I'll be honest, Ryu. I think in another life, Akechi would've been another fangirl," The look he received from that was torn between looking crestfallen and wanting to laugh. "But I cannot tell you whether or not Akira would be with you in that life. If you want my theory on that, though, I think he'll still be with you. He looks so happily in love with you currently, and, well, I'm trying to picture the alternate universe in which Akechi is actually a good guy and Akira likes him, and I can't," Hide shook his head. "I think it's because I see you two together so much that it's nearly impossible for me imagine Akira with someone else. Especially with someone like Akechi."

"But you agree that Akechi wants to be with my boyfriend?" Ryuji asked, and Hide just rolled his eyes.

"I'm not playing into your insecurity, Ryu. Can we just admit that Akechi's hot, and Akira's hot, and they actually do look good together, but you and Akira is the ultimate couple?" He asked. Ryuji narrowed his eyes.

"Well, if I said Tsukiyama and Kaneki look good together, would you be okay with that?"

"Hell no. I'd burn every manga you own if you said to me," Hide snorted. "Alright, you made your point. Akechi wants to steal your boyfriend."

"And Shuu wants to steal yours," Ryuji paused. "Does he still...?"

"Yes," Hide hissed, narrowing his eyes. "I think he knows it pisses me off whenever he's around and touching Kaneki. At least, that's why he always have that smug look on his face."

"And that's why I keep seeing him with a black eye," Ryuji muttered, and Hide blinked, frowning. Black eye....? Seeing the look, Ryuji added: "Kaneki. Whenever your back is turned, Kaneki raises hell with Shuu because of that dumb stunt he pulls."

"Ah."

The two sat in silence.

"I just...really, _really,_ hate Akechi, you know?"

Hide sighed.    


End file.
